SABAKU NO GAARA
by taia himura
Summary: En una ciudad, donde los rastros de la guerra se muestran en cada esquina, ¿puede un corazón herido encontrara su cura en los ojos de una joven que busca su propio destino? ¿Aún cuando las tormentas del desierto intenten alejarlos? GAARA X HINATA X ?
1. Chapter 1

SABAKU NO GAARA.

_PROLOGO_

* * *

Hinata caminaba por las desoladas calles oscuras de Konoha, hacía tres semanas que había escapado de su casa y se había dedicado a vagar por la ciudad; el golpe de ver a Naruto con Sakura y saber que pronto su primo Neji se convertiría en su esposo por orden de su padre, le ponía los nervios de punta. 

Miraba al horizonte, se sentía tan frustrada. Todos sus sueños, sus anhelos… todo se había desvanecido en el aire cuando supo que su padre pretendía entregarle el clan a su hermana Hanabi, y no conforme con eso destruirle la vida.

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas. Se sentía sola como muchas otras veces se había sentido, y así, caminando, llegó frente a una casa un tanto destartalada. Miró el letrero "Kiaki", suspiro por última vez y con paso firme entró al local.

Lo primero que percibió al entrar fue el penetrante olor a Iris, esa flor tan especial. Miró el mostrador que estaba lleno de papeles como si fuera un estudio fotográfico, y sonrió. Sin duda la pinta la daba todita, nadie sospecharía de un negocio así, ya que, lo que en sus entrañas guardaba era un tanto macabro.

Un chico entró al cuarto y al mirar a Hinata sonrió.

- Vaya Hina-chan, no pensó verte por aquí tan pronto- Haku miraba a su amiga mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano.

- Lo estuve pensando y, he decidido tomar tu oferta.

- No te arrepentirás pequeña, después de todo es un viaje corto y podrás regresar en…

- Ya no quiero regresar. Déjame salir del país y yo me las arreglare ahí.

Haku suspiró y después miró a su amiga.

- La misión consiste en acompañar a Zai. Ella se va a encargar de cuidar al Kazekage de Suna, tú puedes quedarte ahí si lo deseas, pero es un lugar un tanto hostil.

- Pero es un lugar en donde mi padre jamás me buscara ¿no es así?

Haku asintió y le entregó los papeles, le dijo que esa misma noche partiría con Zai. Haku le ofreció ver los papeles donde se describía al Kazekage, pero Hinata lo rechazó. Después de todo ella llegaría ahí como una joven común y corriente, no como lo que era…

Hinata era la heredera directa del poderoso clan Hyuuga, el cual siempre estaba en constante amenaza por terroristas. Por lo mismo todos sus miembros eran entrenados como los mejores ninjas de todo el mundo, y Hinata no era la excepción. Lo único que ella no soportaba era matar a alguien indiscriminadamente y su tierno corazón lleno de fe y esperanza la convertía, a los ojos de su padre, en una vergüenza.

Cuando estaba frente a su padre y la probaba contra Hanabi, su hermana pequeña, Hinata siempre terminaba en el suelo. Pero en las misiones ella era una perfecta kunoichi, aún así, ya estaba harta de ser tan débil frente a su padre por lo que decidió ir en busca de su destino.

* * *

La noche corrió rápidamente. En menos de tres horas Hinata se encontraba en el avión camino a Suna acompañada de una joven casi idéntica a ella, con la diferencia de sus ojos grises. Hinata los poseía grises como el resto de su clan. Su compañera de misión los tenía azules profundos, como el mar. 

En el aeropuerto internacional de Suna les esperaba el guardaespalda de Gaara. Zai se despidió de Hinata y ésta a su vez fue en busca de un lugar donde establecerse.

Caminaba distraída por los distintos pasillos del aeropuerto, cuando sin proponérselo se topó con un joven. Ella no pudo mantener el equilibrio por lo que cayó. Al levantar la vista vio a un joven vestido de ropas árabes al cual solo se le veían los ojos de un insondable aguamarina. Hinata sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por toda su columna. Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y aún siendo escudriñada por esos magníficos ojos, salio del aeropuerto.

El joven quitó el velo que cubría su cara mirando a la joven, desde ese momento supo que ella algún día terminaría en su cama.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: le agradesco a por su gran ayuda a Passeri, gracias por ayudarme a la correccion de las historias, esta va dedicada a ti, y no va a tener un final triste de hecho va a ser muy emocionante. 

Y les agradesco a todos aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo para leer este intro, espero que les guste okis nos vemos estare esperando sus mensajes.

SAYONARA

POS: ZAI es mujer y es un personaje externo, todos los demas pertenecen a Naruto, no lo hago con fines de lucro.


	2. PULSERA PERDIDA

CAPITULO 2 PRIMERA PARTE

"PULSERA PERDIDA"

* * *

Hinata entró a un restaurante que se encontraba a las afueras del aeropuerto. Su viaje, de cierto modo, había sido tedioso ya que casi no había intercambiado palabra con Zai.

Era cierto que esa joven era idéntica a su hermano gemelo Sai. Lo único que los diferenciaba era su figura femenina y su largo cabello negro.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios; había pasado ya tres horas desde que había llegado a Kohaiko, la ciudad central del país vecino de Suna. Había decidido tomar un vuelo a esa ciudad ya que le interesaba hacer un recorrido turístico pero grande fue su decepción al saber que no podria andar libremente por la ciudad; al contrario de Suna Kohaiko era una ciudad conservadora, donde a la mujer reprimía para su malestar; no podía salir a ningún lado si no estaba acompañada de un hombre, aun cuando fuera un adulto y no podía ir a visitar los museos si no tenía el permiso de un hombre.

Movió de nueva cuenta su tenedor y miró el plato sin mucho apetito. Un encargado del hotel, donde se hospedaría, llegaría en quince minutos a recogerla y después quien sabe cuales serian sus planes.

Los minutos pasaron rápido. Pagó la cuenta y salió del local. El auto que la esperaba era un tanto modesto, de un color verdoso que mas le recordaba al agua del pantano. Miró el cielo azul sin una nube; subió al coche y vio las modestas casas por la ventana, después de un rato se dio cuenta de que llegaban a su destino: Un hotel en cuya fachada solo se mostraba una pared con pequeñas ventanas, todas hechas de adobe o algo que se le parecía. Pero al cruzar el portal se dio cuenta que esa modesta y casi grotesca fachada guardaba un hermoso jardín con fuentes pavoreales y otros animales de la región.

Vio que el hotel contaba con unas albercas, restauran, cancha de tenis y otras intalaciónes para complacer todos sus caprichos. Sin duda era el mejor hotel de la región. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción al llegar a la recepción y saber que en ese hotel si podría andar libremente… al menos su primera semana estaría tranquila o eso es lo que ella esperaba.

Al llegar a su habitación se cambio de ropa. Vestía unos pantalones cortos, azules y una camisa blanca un tanto holgada. Vio su maleta y suspiró. Si quería cambiar debía empezar por lo que vestía.

Se hizo una cola de cabello como la de su compañera Ino y la trenzó, dejando unos cuantos mechones salidos. Su fleco permaneció igual pero se veía muy diferente. Después cambió su playera holgada por un top blanco y su pantalón, por una falda lila con un short abajo. Vaya que se veía bien. Pensó en que tal vez compraría uno de esos atrevidos trajes de baño pero después desecho la idea. Se sentía casi desnuda, así que tardó todavía un rato en aventurarse a salir de la habitación.

* * *

Gaara revolvía unos papeles que tenía extendidos en una de las mesas del restaurante. Había comentado con Kankurou que pasarían una semana en el hotel de Kahaiko, en lo que Zai conseguía lo que le había pedido. Miraba, mientras tanto, los documentos que tenía frente suyo. Al contrario de otras ocasiones no vestía su habitual abaya. Llevaba puesto un traje Arman de seda verde, que convinaba con sus ojos. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo de lo habitual, solo un poco. 

Las chicas que pasaban por ese lugar no podían evitar mirarle, pero él no prestaba atención. Él solo se concentraba en su trabajo. Veía a las jóvenes que pasaban frente y suspiraba.

Desde que tenía memoria, siempre que ellas se enteraban de su pasado, lo abandonaban con un amargo sabor de boca. Así que se las ingenió para liberarse de la Ley de Suna, en la que se mencionaba que el líder debía contraer nupcias antes de los veintisiete años y tener un decendiente antes de los veintinueve.

Por ese motivo había contratado a Zai, pero al enterarse que ella estaba comprometido, no tuvo opición más que encomendarla a buscar un reemplazo.

Gaara miraba el jacuzzi junto al que estaba. Ese hotel tenía de todo tipo de albercas pero ese jacuzzi era sin duda una obra maestra. De pronto sus ojos enfocaron a Matsuri. Ella era su secretaria desde hacia tres años. Era una joven muy bonita, no podía negarlo… un tanto infantil. Suspiró. De verdad era muy infantil y muy traviesa o mejor dicho vengativa.

Cuando supo de su plan, ella se ofreció a ayudarlo pero el la veía como una hermana. Sería incapaz de hacer semejante cosa con ella.

Matsuri tenia puesto un bikini que hacia resaltar su hermosa figura; su cabello corto estaba mojado y se pegaba a su cara. Ella vio que Gaara la miraba y le sonrió. Estaba tomando un hidromasaje de lo más genial. Si conseguía que Zai fracasara en su misión sin duda ella seria la nueva señora de Gaara. Sonrió para sí: Eso era lo que siempre había soñado y estaba solo a unos pasos de lograrlo.

* * *

Zai se lamentaba internamente mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el gran hotel. Encontrar un gato, un perro; incluso un pergamino encantado no era nada a comparación de su nueva misión… 

Una prometida para el Kazakage de Suna.

Sin duda era la peor misión que le pudieron haber puesto encima. Miraba a las chicas y su temor crecía, y es que no era tan fácil detener a una y decirle "Hey¿No te quieres casar con el Kazakage?, digo se corren rumores de que Sadomasoquista y cosas por el estilo pero tendrás vida de reina… ¿No te animas?", el solo pensar esa idea la hacia tener ganas de vomitar, si tan solo no fuera tan difícil.

Y el pensar en fracasar no era una opción. Miró al cielo y le rogó a los dioses por ayuda.


	3. pulsera perdida2

CAPITULO PRIMERO Segunada Parte

"PULSERA PERDIDA"

* * *

_Sin duda era la peor misión que le pudieron haber puesto encima. Miraba a las chicas y su temor crecía, y es que no era tan fácil detener a una y decirle "Hey¿No te quieres casar con el Kazakage?, digo se corren rumores de que Sadomasoquista y cosas por el estilo pero tendrás vida de reina… ¿No te animas?", el solo pensar esa idea la hacia tener ganas de vomitar, si tan solo no fuera tan difícil._

_Y el pensar en fracasar no era una opción. Miró al cielo y le rogó a los dioses por ayuda._

Y al parecer los dioses estaban de buenas por que pronto se veria involucrada en una situacion que pintaba para cuentos de hadas.

* * *

Hinata caminaba por el majestuoso hotel cuando, de pronto, escuchó una voz muy hermosa. Caminó hacia el restaurante y vio a un joven de cabello rubio que le cubria la mitad de la cara. Era un poco bajo de estatura pero, aun así, era más alto que ella. Sus ojos azules desprendían felicidad, además de que vestía una ropa holgada y blanca, su camisa tenia abiertos los tres primeros botones dejando ver su bronceado pecho…

De pronto, las mejillas de hinata se sonrojaron y más aun cuando vio que el joven volteo a verla desde la ventana y después le sonrió.

Hinata se sorprendió y salió corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Matsuri acaba de salir del jacuzzi y se había ido a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. Gaara estaba levantándose de su asiento cuando percibió que alguien venia tras el corriendo. No se preocupó, ya que no sentía ninguna amenaza pero cuando giró fue demasiado tarde.

* * *

Hinata corría con los ojos cerrados a todo lo que sus estilizadas piernas le daban. No pensó en las consecuencias hasta que chocó con algo blando. El golpe fue tal que ambos fueron a dar al suelo, o mejor, dicho al agua. Gaara, para no lastimar a la joven, la jaló hacia el Jacuzzi, y ambos se mojaron. Gaara vio a la joven que estaba sobre él… parecía dormida. La verdad es que estaba inconsciente por la sorpresa. Parecía un ángel, un verdadero ángel; sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosadas, y más al sentir el cuerpo tibio de ella sobre el suyo. Estaban en una posición muy comprometedora.

Una sombra los seguía muy de cerca, y con una pequeña cámara tomo una foto de tan graciosa y hermosa escena.

Gaara permaneció unos minutos en aquella posición, Hinata abrió los ojos y al levantar la cabeza, no pudo evitar rozar con sus labios los del pelirrojo que estaba bajo ella, fue un beso casto pero ambos sintieron mariposas en el estomago.

De nueva cuenta, Hinata de un salto, salió del jacuzzi dejando aun anonadado Gaara, quien solo alcanzó a recoger una pulsera de la joven.

Se levantó, vio el lugar y sonrió con ironía.

Vaya… y a mi que no me gustan los cuentos de princesas. Supongo que encontré a mi Cenicienta.

La sombra casi se cae de los arbustos al ver de quien se trataba. La joven que había besado a Gaara… y es que no todos los días se veía a la tímida heredera Hyuuga besar a un desconocido o no era tan desconocido.

* * *

Hinata corría como si el demonio viniera tras ella. Estaba cansada, mareada y apenada se sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas y se dejo hacer sobre el pasto. El mundo estaba loco. Ella solo quería cambiar un poco, no convertirse en una violadora, oh almenos así se sentía.

Aun que debia de admitir que esos labios carnosos y rosados le habian dejado un dulse sabor sobre los suyos, era una sensacion desconocida pero muy grata.

Tras pensar en la cara de sorpresa que habia puesto el desconocido, quería que la tierra se abriera y se la comiera por la pena.

Estaba sumergida en esos pensamientos cuando sintió un poco de sombra. Levantó la vista y vio al joven cantor.

--Mi nombre es Deidara, bella damisela¿El suyo?- Deidara poseia un asento sensual que hizo que se sonrojara, sus facciones bien podian definirse como finas pero su mirada poseia una picardia que invitaba a sonreir.

Hinata sintió un poco de paz, pero después su vista se nubló. Sin duda demasiadas emociones para un día.

* * *

Cuando Zai acabo de hablar con su hermano por teléfono suspiró. Sin duda esa semana iba a ser un infierno. En eso rondaban sus pensamientos cuando vio entrar al vestíbulo al Kazakage. Venia mojado y al parecer enojado. Ella tragó saliva, mientras inventaba una excusa para no estar buscando a la prometida.

Gaara se paró frente a ella:

--Me dijo Tsunade-sama que eras la mejor encontrando cosas¿No?- Zai miró a Gaara sin entender.

--Si… yo… bueno….- Zai ahora comprendia lo que sentia Hinata cuando estaba nerviosa, y el por que de su tartamudeo.

--Espero que busque mejor de lo que tartamudeas- dijo con su fría voz, que le ponía los pelos de punta a la pobre joven.

--Si, Kazakage-sama.--Gaara la miró y puso frente a ella la pulsera de Hinata.

--Quiero que encuentres a la turista que traía esta pulsera y que me la traigas antes de las siete de la noche¿Me entendiste?- sin dar mas tiempo dio la vuelta y camino hacia su habitación.

Cualquiera pensaría que lo que le esperaba a la pobre joven era una reprimenda, pero Gaara tenía otros planes en mente, unos planes mucho más placenteros.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Okis aqui esta la segunda parte del segundo capitulo (muchas mensiones de "segunda" jajajaja).

bueno yo estaba un poco triste por que me quitaron de la tele la serie de jericho, pero en fin ya la tengo pero aun asi que ria que la vieran los demas para que los que la hacen hisieran la segunda parte, pero en fin.

yo creo actualizar mas bien estoy segura que estare actualizando este fin de semana, el capitulo que sigue va a ser toda una revelacion (ademas de que por ahi me dijeron que no escribia tan bien que habia personas que escribian mejor, y digo no lo dudo pero no es lindo que te piquen el orgullo, por lo que el siguiente capitulo los va dejar con el ojo cuadrado.).

bueno cuidensen y espero leer pronto sus mensajes.

le agradesco a Arashi por su ayuda en este capitulo.

y Passeri por que no me has dejado mensajito es que no te gusto esta historia ¡¡

bueno cuidensen okis sayonara.


	4. AI

"AI"

_

* * *

_

_El silencio… sólo el silencio la oscuridad y la calma se encontraban en esa casa abandonada. No había nadie que perturbara el lugar. Desde las afueras de ciudad se admiraba como un monumento al olvido, un altar a lo prohibido; como un garfio oxidado que rasgaba el alma ante el recuerdo._

_Aun lo podía sentir como si fuera ayer. Aun podía sentir el dolor, la desesperación, la tristeza y el hambre de luz._

_Si existía el infierno, sin duda este se encontraba en las habitaciones de la mansión Dahaiko. Esa mansión pintada de color azul pastel con puertas y ventanas blancas, la hermosa casa se alzaba en las afueras de la ciudad de Suna. Era la más grande de la ciudad y desde la entrada, que se encontraba a un kilómetro de la puerta principal, se podía ver la magnificencia de semejante construcción._

_Sus enormes jardines de rosas, sus fuentes de agua clara y los caminos de piedra de roja, junto con los grandes portales con enredaderas de flores lilas, le daban un aire casi místico que hacia recordar la entrada del paraíso._

_Pero que gran error fue atravesar las grandes puertas de roble labradas con insignias de lunas y estrellas._

_Tras la puerta la cosa era muy distinta: El salón mostraba un gran espacio desocupado, los pisos de mármol negro bien pulido y las paredes blancas con cuadros de antepasados o paisajes antiguos era lo único que adornaba esa triste habitación._

_Las escaleras que se encontraban frente a la puerta a unos diez metros, llevaban hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones._

_Más que una casa era una prisión. La cocina estaba en la parte trasera de la residencia y solo los sirvientes podían acceder a esta._

_Cada cuarto contaba con su respectivo escritorio, un librero, su cuarto de baño y de ropa; las puertas que daban al pasillo generalmente estaban cerradas con llave, por lo que sus habitantes solo recibían su comida a través de una rendija de la puerta. Era una prisión sin duda._

_Gaara solo contaba con tres años cuando su padre decidió llevarlo a Dahaiko por petición del consejo ya que, según ellos, el niño necesitaba atención especial._

_Y es que, de cierto modo, él siempre fue diferente a los demás. A lo diferente, la gente le tiene miedo._

_No se sabe como fue que empezó todo. Sólo se sabe que los habitantes de Dahaiko practicaban artes oscuras hasta el punto de manipular el entorno. No todos sus experimentos eran solo con animales, incluso a veces utilizaban a sus inquilinos y así fue como se tomo la decisión de utilizar una noche de luna llena a Gaara._

_No se contaba con la autorización del padre pero no podía haber falla en un experimento tan sencillo… ¿Por que lo habría? Se había hecho cientos de veces._

_La cuestión era utilizar un alma joven y virgen, la cual serviría de alimento para el ser oscuro que seria llamado. Ya se había realizado muchas veces y siempre el mismo resultado: El niño moría y ellos obtenían conocimiento a cambio. Esa noche no sería la excepción, de todos modos su padre le odiaba, no extrañaría a un niño al que prácticamente abandono a su suerte._

_

* * *

_

_La noche era hermosa. Las estrellas en el firmamento brillaban más de la cuenta._

_El círculo de polvo dorado fue hecho alrededor del niño que dormía gracias a las habilidades especiales de Akuma, uno de los iniciados más jóvenes del grupo._

_Los cantos empezaron de forma tradicional pero algo no estaba del todo bien. Las puertas comenzaron a azotarse, las ventanas se escuchaban crujir pero ellos estaban tan concentrados que no lo notaron._

_Afuera, en la cocina, las sirvientas miraron por la ventana y vieron a un gigantesco mapache de sombras, todas aquellas que le miraron su alma fue consumida como una barra de mantequilla al sartén._

_Los gritos fueron acallados por la magia de la oscuridad, y cuando el niño fue alzado por la magia del invocado, se escuchó como un silbido de la noche ese terrible nombre "shukaku"…_

_Los ojos de los presentes se llenaron de horror, y más al ver que el niño, rodeado por un aura anaranjada. La arena del tiempo se hizo presente y después, la oscuridad devoró la luz._

_

* * *

_

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando las autoridades llegaron guiadas por los gritos despavoridos de un joven cocinero que logro escapar, encontraron las magnificas paredes antes blancas, ahora salpicadas de sangre, los restos de los cautivos, junto con la de los invocadores e iniciados se encontraban esparcidos como si un animal los hubiera descuartizado, solo un niño, al centro de la habitación se encontraba dormido; bañado en sangre y con una extraña cicatriz en la frente, una cicatriz que nunca dejaba de sangrar._

_

* * *

_

_Desde ese día se comenzaron a correr rumores horribles sobre Gaara y también se descubrieron muchas cosas sobre esa terrible casa, donde se habían cometido un sin número de atrocidades. _

_Pero la culpa la cargó Gaara ya que la mayoría de la gente lo tomaba como si fuera un monstruo y es que de cierta manera si lo era, al ser el único sobreviviente de seis años y que no comprendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Al enojarse las cosas explotaban a su alrededor; podía mover las cosas con solo pensarlo y al tocar a alguien podía provocar heridas al desearlo. _

_Y siempre a lo diferente se le teme. _

_Con ayuda de sus hermanos logró ir poco a poco soportando del dolor y la soledad. Pero cada vez que veía esa mansión, los recuerdos de saberse rechazado por todos, volvían a su mente. _

_Trabajó duro, sin descanso. Trabajó más que ninguno, ayudó a muchas personas y aun cuando se mantenían un tanto recelosas de él, pronto los habitantes de Suna comenzaron a olvidar el pasado. _

_Pero con el tiempo descubrió con horror, que la mayoría de las chicas huían de él, al traer la marca de su pasado en la cara. Era imposible ocultar algo así. Una noche de luna llena conoció a una joven de nombre Hina. Sus ojos eran grises , su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos eran negro azulados. _

_Su exquisita figura, frágil y delicada. Aun cuando ella solo tenían quince años y él diecinueve, quedaron prendados el uno del otro. En un instante, al solo cruzar esa miraba aguamarina y esos ojos grises. _

_Desde el primer momento en que fueron presentados por una de las tías de Hina, el supo que ella era diferente a los demás, ella sonreía tristemente y el sentía en su pecho la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla._

_Con forme pasaron los días, disfrutaba mas de su compañía, además cuando ella se entero de su pasado por las habladurías de un joven llamado Orochimaru, ella solo lo abrazo y lloro en su pecho por todo lo que él había sufrido, lloro por el y para èl._

_Ella era la luz que iluminaba sus días y desde ese momento supo que ella solo seria para él. _

_La cicatriz que poseía desde los seis años nunca dejaba de sangrar, y esa noche no era la excepción. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la plaza mirando los fuegos artificiales, ella al ver una gota de sangre caer por la frente del joven de cabellos rojizos, se acercó con su pañuelo y limpió la herida para sorpresa de él. _

_Esa noche el tiempo se detuvo cuando su piel se tocó, la mano de ella con los dedos de él. _

_Esa noche siempre quedó grabada en su memoria. _

_Alguien que pasaba por ese lugar, sin percatarse, resbaló y empujó a Hina, quien besó a Gaara y una gran flor de fuegos artificiales explotó a sus espaldas; construyendo la escena más hermosa que las pupilas de Gaara recordaran haber visto. _

_El beso fue dulce y tierno, mientras que los dos se abrazaron. Era tan dulce la sensación que la cicatriz de Gaara cerró. _

_Ambos se miraron tras tomar un poco de aire que necesitaban. Justo cuando Gaara iba a decir algo, se escuchó una gran explosión, y el balcón cayó. _

_Fue la última vez que la vio. _

_ Tres semanas después Gaara despertó en el hospital. Había estado al borde de la muerte pero el recuerdo de tan hermosa joven lo había traído de vuelta a la realidad. _

_Lo único que encontraron de la joven fue un pañuelo que tenía escrito "Hina", el cual se partía por la mitad. _

_Él jamás la olvidó, y jamás supo si sobrevivió. Lo más seguro era que no, ya que el visitó a todos los sobrevivientes pero no encontró a su hermosa joven de ojos grises. _

* * *

Gaara se masajeaba la cien mientras se encontraba recostado en su gran cama, el recordad a su Hina solo le había traído un tanto de dolor y no solo en la cabeza, pero al recordarlo también se dio cuenta del gran parecido que tenia Hina con la desconocida

Miro el reloj de su masa y vio que apenas eran las once de la mañana sin muchas ganas debía desayunar, se estaba levantando cuando entro a su habitación Matsuri.

- Gaara supe que te caíste al Jacuzzi¿te hiciste daño?- la chica parecía muy preocupada.

- No claro que no, solo fue un pequeño empujón.

- Eso no fue lo que escuche, supe que una niña tonta te empujo…- Gaara dejo de escucharla, y sin saber por que ese comentario lo había hecho enojar, por lo que una de las ventanas se rompió el cristal en dos.

Matsuri salio del cuarto de Gaara cuando vio que los ojos de este comenzaban a tornarse más oscuros, y cerró la puerta sabia que su adorado Gaara necesitaba paz y soledad.

Sabía que esos ataques involuntarios a veces traían consecuencias indeseadas.

Camino lenta y tristemente por el largo pasillo con alfombra vino, mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

* * *

Deidara veía la cara seria de Itachi quien lo había acompañado esa vez a su misión, mientras que Tobi comía golosinas a más no poder y Sasori simplemente permanecía bajo la sombrilla leyendo un libro.

Hinata despertó cuando Itachi le puso en la nariz un poco de esencia de limón, la pobre despertó de golpe, mientras Deidara veía con recelo a Itachi.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo, Deidara la tomo de la mano y la alejo del grupo.

Vaya turista mas exótica, jamás pensé que el verme te causara un desmayo¿ es que acaso soy tan feo?.

- No, claro que no es que estaba corriendo y después…- Deiadara la interrumpió

- Es que alguien la estaba molestando.

- Oh claro que no…- Deidara la volvió a interrumpir.

- Menos mal, esto es el Nirvana, nadie puede molestar a Nadie, esa es la única ley de este lugar.

- ¿Como es eso?, yo no sabia nada del Nirvana pensé que solo era el nombre del hotel.

- Es una historia vieja, mira hace unos doscientos años, mis ancestros y los de mi primo Sasori Vivian aquí en Kohaiko, y tenían unas esposas muy hermosas, pero una noche hubo un incendio, y ellos no estaban en casa, cuando llegaron las llamas habían consumido la mansión, pero lo mas grave fue que sus esposas perecieron, solo alcanzaron a escuchar a una de ellas y su ultimo deseo fue construir un paraíso para sus hijos.- Deidara suspiro

- ¿Y por eso hicieron este hotel?

- No, ellos tomaron muy enserio las palabras de sus esposas, entonces construyeron un lugar donde las reglas de algunos no afecten a todos, por ejemplo aquí las mujeres pueden andar libremente y nadie puede ser obligado a nada, claro tenemos reglas para evitar un desastre pero no son tantas como en el resto del país.

- Vaya eso es magnifico.

- Y eso no es todo, aquí la arquitectura es magnifica, de hecho Sasori pasa la mayor parte del tiempo reconstruyendo todo para que se vea como nuevo, mira te mostrare por aquí hay…

Deidara y Hinata caminaban por el gran hotel, mientras Shikamaru tomaba fotos de ellos, justo cuando iba a cambiar el rollo sintió una mano sobre su hombro, al voltear vio a Zai, quien le sonreía de manera no muy peculiar.

- Nenecito de tu ayuda gran sombra.

- Deja los sarcasmos a un lado ¿Qué quieres?- dijo con un deje de fastidio.

- Necesito saber con quien choco esta mañana Gaara, ayúdame si y yo te consigo una cita con…

- Esto te va a costar caro- Shikamaru saco un sobre con una foto.

- Si lo que digas.

- Y no lo digo solo por mí.

Shikamaru se alejo dejando a una muy impresionada Zai, sin duda esa semana iba a ser la mas larga de su vida.

* * *

Neji veía atra vez de un ventanal la lluvia caer, su labio estaba partido tal vez por un golpe o algo peor, mientras que en el suelo se encontraba una joven de largo cabello negro con un par de golpes también, su vestimenta japonesa dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo.

Sin duda su tío sabia donde golpear para que en verdad doliera.

Una traicionera lágrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras se alejaba de la habitación dejando a la joven inconsciente.

Al salir del estudio de su tío se dirigió a su habitación, donde encontró a Hanabi sentada en su cama, ella al verle le sonrió con superioridad.

- Espero que a la entupida de tu amiguita no le interese volver a verte, por que sino, mi padre no dudara en matarla¿lo comprendes no es así?

Neji solo la saco de su habitación y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas al estar solo en la oscuridad, que valiente había sido Hinata al huir de esa cárcel y el en cambio solo era un pájaro enjaulado.

Desde su ventan vio como Tenten se alejaba rodeada por los calidos brazos de Lee, "sin duda eso era lo mejor, sin duda eso era lo mejor…"

Se repetía mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: okis yo aquí un poco atrasada pero es que me enferme de mis lindos ojitos y no puedo estar mucho en la comp. Así que fue un gran esfuerzo el escribir este capitulo, gracias Arashi por corregir mi ortografía.

Bueno el próximo capi va a estar listo muy pronto sale cuídense y espero sus comentarios, y Passeuri donde andas ya no te has dejado ver espero que nos podamos leer nos pronto sale.

Sayonara


	5. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

PRIMER ENCUENTRO

* * *

Gaara coloco su mano cerrando los dulces ojos de hinata, y comenzó a besarla suavemente, cuando hinata abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue un gran salón adornado con candelabros de plata y hojas de oro.

El piso era de mármol rosa y las paredes se encontraban pintadas de color blanco, ella bestia un delicado vestido de tirantes, era azul claro y de gasa muy fina, sus pies aun estaban desnudos pero frente a ella se encontraba Gaara vistiendo un traje negro (el que utiliza cuando pelea contra Deidara claro sin su protector blanco.)

- Esta es nuestra noche dulce princesa.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de ese guapo joven, sentía que lo que estaba pasando estaba pasando muy rápido, apenas y lo conocía es mas ni siquiera habían intercambiado gran cosa de palabras durante la cena, mas sin embargo al estar ahí entre los brazos de el se sentía segura y lo peor o mejor del caso es que se sentía un poco desinhibida.

Gaara comenzó a besarla de nuevo y ella solo se abrazo aun mas a el, pasando sus manos por el cuello del pelirrojo.

Después de todo ya había aceptado estar junto a el, desde el momento en que salio del comedor, asta que llego a ese salón privado, donde estaban solos los dos, y se podía asta tocar en el aire el calor de sus cuerpos.

Era como si los dos se pertenecieran mutuamente.

* * *

Tobi corría por los pasillos del hotel en busca de la chica de ojos grises, mientras que recordaba la amenaza de Deidara "si algo le pasa te juro que desearas que Itachi ponga el castigo por que yo no tendré piedad por tu tonta alma."

Itachi miraba a la joven de cabello negro que yacía desmayada en su cama, aun no entendía el por que Pein había decidido ponerlo a cargo de esa joven, suspiro mientras veía como la chica se movía entre las sabanas de su cama y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, por lo que decidió ir a refrescarse un poco de agua fría no le hace daño a nadie o ¿si?

* * *

Gaara acarisiaba delicadamente el cabello negro azulado de Hinata mientras ella simplemente lo abrazaba delicadamente, sus finos dedos jugaban con los botones del saco de el, mientras que la música se escuchaba lejana y suave.

Gaara se acerco al oído de Hinata y le susurro lenta, suave y calidamente las bellas palabras de esa hermosa canción.

_"Y abandonaría por siempre tocarte  
Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo  
Tu estás mas cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré  
Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora_".

Hinata cerro los ojos mientras se dejaba inundar por la calidez del cuerpo de Gaara, sus sentidos estaban un poco aturdidos y por mas que lo intentaba no lograba recordar una sola ocasión donde se hubiera sentido tan bien.

Al tener por fin al descubierto el pecho blanco de Gaara Hinata comenzó a besarlo mientras el dejo escapar un casi inaudible gemido de placer.

Ante tal reacción Hinata no pudo menos que sonrojarse, sabia que lo quería, lo quería tener para siempre junto a ella, lo quería disfrutar a cada segundo lo quería ahí, siempre a su lado, siempre provocándolo, siempre disfrutando los dos juntos.

Gaara por su parte se aferro mas a Hinata, jamás se había sentido tan querido, tan deseado, era cierto que muchas veces había estado con distintas mujeres pero jamás había tenido a una que temblara de aquella manera entre sus brazos.

Hinata beso los labios de Gaara dejándose arrastrar por la increíble espirar de emociones, su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero lo que mas le encantaba era saber que aun cuando apenas se conocieran de minutos antes, su corazón le dictaba que ellos ya se habían conocido de toda la vida.

Hinata soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa cuando sintió el calido aliento de Gaara sobre su cuello, el lentamente beso su cuello bajando asta su hombro.

Provocando que la piel de ella reaccionara, era tan magnifica tan inocente que el temía romperla.

Hinata vio a los ojos a Gaara y vio en ellos la profunda soledad, pero también vio un gran amor que deseaba ser descubierto.

Gaara abrazo aun más a Hinata y después sintió como ella se desmayaba entre sus brazos.

* * *

Tobi se encontraba amarrado a una silla en el cuarto de Deidara mientras los penetrantes ojos de este último lo miraban con una gran llama de ira.

- Ya te lo explique Deidara-sama ese afrodisíaco solo dura media hora, después ambos van a caer desmayados por el efecto, no va a ocurrirle nada malo a tu "noviecita".

Deidara se levanto y coloco frente a Tobi un lindo gatito, después coloco sobre Tobi un plato de comida para Gato.

Los ojos de Tobi se abrieron enormes, ya que el le tenia miedo a los gatos, los gritos de pánico de Tobi al ver acercarse al gato fueron silenciados por las paredes gruesas y forradas de la habitación, Deidara salio del cuarto y suspiro mientras veía el cielo y al ver a la luna recordó los hermosos ojos de esa chica.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras deseaba que la brisa nocturna desvaneciera esas emociones que comenzaba a albergar su corazón.

* * *

Gaara llevo asta su habitación a Hinata y se acostó junto a ella abrazándola, mientras sonreía, jamás pensó el sentir de nuevo esa calidez en su pecho, jamás creyó volver a encontrar a alguien como su Hina, pero el universo es muy grande y siempre hay esperanza.

Poco a poco el sueño les fue inundando a el y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Cuando Zai despertó se sobresalto al encontrarse en una cama que no era la suya, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba buscando a Hinata cuando choco con un joven a decir verdad muy guapo, después ya no recordaba nada.

Cuando abrió bien los ojos vio al chico guapo parado frente a la ventana, el la observaba como si fuera lo mas interesante que había en esa habitación, y es que muy posiblemente si lo era.

Itachi se acerco a la cama provocando un sonrojo en Zai.

- Te estarás preguntando que es lo que haces en mi cuarto.

- Zai, este es tu cuarto, espera antes que nada ¿que hora es?

- Las siete de la mañana.

Zai no dio tiempo a mas explicaciones y salio corriendo debía encontrar a Gaara, su cabeza estaba en juego y no había cumplido su misión, apenas había dado tres pasos cuando sintió un leve mareo, estuvo apunto de caer de cara al suelo de no haber sido por los fuertes brazos que la rodearon, ella solo lo miro perdiéndose en el profundo azul de esos hermosos ojos.

* * *

Cuando Temari abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano lo que vio el dejo sin palabras, y solo por que Kankuro le cubrió la boca pudo evitar el grito de sorpresa que había salido de su garganta.

Kankuro jalo a su hermana cerrando la puerta tras ellos, Gaara y Hinata dormían placidamente abrazados con una sonrisa muy envidiable.

Cuando Temari caminaba asía la recepción se encontró con Matsumi.

Temari sabia que esa joven daría el grito al cielo si encontraba a su hermano con esa chica por lo que haciendo señales a Kankuro la intercepto.

- Gaara a dado la orden de que acompañes a Kankuro, tienes que ir a recoger unos papeles importantes a Suna y traerlos de inmediato solo confía en ti así que espero que lo hagas bien.

Matsumi vio a Temari y Kankuro y suspiro, comenzó a caminar asía el aeropuerto del hotel donde tenían el helicóptero seria un viaje corto sin duda y moría ya de ganas por ver a su Gaara, lo que nunca imagino fue que al regresar el lugar que ella quería ocupar, ya estaría ocupado por una hermosa joven de ojos grises.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTER ESPERANDO SUS MENSAJES Y PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPI SERA MAS LARGO OKIS

SAYONARA

ESTO NO LO HAGO CON FINES DE LUCRO Y NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, LA CANCION ES LA DE IRIS.

SIN MAS NOS VEMOS DESPUES CUIDENSEN.


	6. cambios I

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, ES QUE LA INSPIRACION SE FUE DE VIAJE.

* * *

CAMBIOS I

* * *

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por las delgadas cortinas de la habitación, el suave aroma a flores inundaba su pulmones y una sensación de protección recorría lentamente todo su cuerpo.

Ella siempre acostumbraba a levantarse temprano pero esa mañana se le antojaba un poco de descanso después de todo ella no tenia que entrenar.

Se movió un poco entre las finas sabanas que tocaban su esculturar cuerpo, sentía una brisa calida y suave cargada de un aroma varonil que le hacia despertar todos sus sentidos, era una sensación como si alguien la tuviera abrazada de la cintura.

Poco a poco fu abriendo sus hermosos ojos y descubrió una cabellera roja, después se dio cuenta de que un chico la estaba abrazando y que este reposaba sobre su pecho, un color rojo intenso se apodero de su cara eh intento levantarse.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue un gruñido por parte de su acompañante además de que la sujeto más fuerte.

Ella cerro los ojos y trato de recordar que había ocurrido la noche pasada, recordaba la cena y los besos que se habían dado, oh había sido tan delicioso como las mas magnifica droga que jamás había probado antes.

Después nada solo el cansancio, se miro y vio que aun tenia la ropa del día anterior, eso la relajo además de que el aun se encontraba vestido.

Comenzó así a admirarlo y lo encontró encantador, todo el demostraba fuerza y determinación, era como si su sola presencia la tranquilizara y le dijera que todo estaría bien si solo tomaba su mano, eso jamás lo había sentido antes.

Ella lo abrazo y fue cuando sintió un beso en su pecho y se sorprendió.

Gaara había despertado y la tenia sujeta, el la miro a los ojos y se podía ver en sus pupilas un brillo especial que provoco un sonrojo en Hinata.

- Parece que nos hemos quedado dormidos- Dijo Gaara mientras se levantaba y caminaba asi la puerta.

- Tengo que irme…- Gaara la interrumpio con esa fina voz aterciopelada y varonil que provocaba el temblar de sus tobillos.

-Le dire a Temari que te traiga ropa y despues de que te bañes te espero en el comedor.

Gaara salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta delicada mente.

Hinata se levanto y se volvio a sentar en la cama, era una habitacion muy lujosa y las sabanas eran de seda fria, como las de su casa, ella cerro los ojos y comenzo a meditar en lo ocurrido, tal vez estaba llevando su vida un giro muy rapido para el cual aun no estaba preparada.

La puerta se abrio, mostrando a una joven alta y rubia que tenia su cabello corto y recojido en cuatro coletas.

- Gaara me ha pedido que te ayudemos a vestirte y a alistarte.

Hinata no comprendió la extensión de las palabras, sino asta que sintio como unas tres jóvenes comenzaban a desvestirla y otras preparaban su baño, la mimaban tanto que se sentia una muñequita de porcelana que tenian que manejar con cuidado.

* * *

El baño estaba perfumado de distintas flores y el agua tenia petalos de rosa, unas velas aromaticas y unos inciensos, todos en suaves esencias para no marearla.

Durante el baño las chicas limpiaban su cuerpo con sumo cuidado y ella jamas se habia sentido tan importante, mientras el agua la relajaba las jóvenes masajeaban su piel provocando que esta se suavizara aun mas.

Cuando salio de la tina la vistieron con finas telas y la arreglaron tanto que parecia una princesa.

Su vestido era azul claro con bordados en plata, era una vestimenta tipica de esos paises arabes y sus zapatos eran bajos y muy cómodos todo a juego con el vestido.

Su cabello estaba perfectamente bien desenredado y tenia unos hilos de plata.

* * *

Cuando llego al comedor, seguida por tres jóvenes, podia sentir las miradas de asombro de todos los presentes, cuando llego al lado de gaara este la mioraba sin poder creer lo que tenia enfrente, una hermosa joven, su respiración se detuvo y solo cuando sintio la mirada de Hinata fijamente el reacciono levantándose para ayudarla a acomodarse en su lugar.

- Temari me ha tratado muy bien- Gaara sonrio y agradecio a los dioses por haberle regalado una hermana.

-Le he pedido que tenga sumo cuidado contigo.

- Fue maravilloso nadie me habia tratado asi, me senti como una princesa

- Creo que debemos de hablar sobre…

- lo siento, es que soy nueva aqui, yo vine a vacacionar.- la mirada de Hinata se en tristecio de pronto.

- Con tu familia supongo.

- NO….

- Entonces estaras con unos amigos.

Hinata apreto la servilleta y le sonrio a Gaara con un deje de tristeza.

- Me he escapado de mi casa, por que mi padre me ha pedido que me case con alguien a quien no amo, asi que eh de ser solo un gato perdido.

Gaara sonrio antelas palabras de la joven y le tomo de la mano.

- Y a que te dedicabas antes de uir.- Hinata parpadeo y vio el desayuno siendo servido.

- era maestra de arte, mas que nada de danza arabe.- Gaara la miro con detenimiento sin poder evitar una intensa oleada de calor provocada por esa joven.

- Y ahora no tienes trabajo verdad, y que pasara cuando tu padre te encuentre…

- Supongo que regresare a casa y me casare…- los ojos de Gaara sentellaron.

- yo estoy enana situación parecida, mis asesores me han dicho que sino me caso perdere mi fortuna mi puesto y el ritmo de vida que llebo.

- Oh eso es injusto.- Gaara solo asintio.

- Se que solo somos unos desconocidos pero siento como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida- Hinata sintio como la mano de Gaara apretaba mas la suya y le sonrio.

- Yo siento lo mismo.

- Nos podemos ayudar mutuamente, tu te casas conmigo asi tu padre no podra pedirte que te cases, y yo arreglare mis asuntos, por otro lado si no te gusta vivir conmigo pues simplemente dentro de un año nos divorciamos.

Hinata tuvo que tomarse todo el jugo de naranja de un trago y parpadeo un par de veces ante la propuesta de Gaara.

- Tienes tu tiempo para pensartelo, pero creo que es una buena proposición cuando nos divorciemos tedare una muy buena pension.

- Me gustaria casarme contigo, asi podre salir de este apis, pero no me has dicho prácticamente nada de ti.

Gaar sonrio y se levanto asta estar junto a ella acarisio tiernamente su rostro y provoco un nuevo sonrojo.

- tenemos todavía tiempo para conocernos.

Hinata sintio los labios de el sobre su mejilla y despue el paso a su lado.

- esta tarde comeremos juntos tengo unos asuntos pendientes le pedire a Temari que te de todo lo que necesites, solo pidelo y sera tuyo.

Hinata penso "y si te pido a ti, tambien seras mio"

Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios y suspiro sin duda esa seria la aventura mas grande que viviria.

* * *

Matsuri sentia como si el estomago se le revolviera a cada minuto, ella no era de las chicas que se mareaban en los helicópteros, años de trabajar para gaara le habian acostumbrado a ese transporte, era un mal presagio y lo sabia

* * *

nOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, QUE ESTARA MAS RAPIDO QUE ESTE.

Por cierto me gustaría que se unieran a mi grupo de fanfics, okis aquí les dejo la pag, espero juntar veinte miembros para que no noslo cierren en fin, ahí podran leer fanfics que no he publicado aquí, y ahí los publique, especialmente uno (el primero que subo).

Okis cuídense.

http://

www .hi5. com/ friend/ group /2700169--LOS2BMONITOS2BEN2BMITOTE--front- html

solo quitenle los espacios en blanco.

O entren desde mi espacio, la pag es

http // taiia – himura . hi5 . com

(igual solo quiten los espacios en blanco)

Y ahí donde dice grupos esta el vinculo para el grupo oklis cuídense, y ahí publicare mas fanfics que no estarán en


	7. EL COMIENZO

EL COMIENZO

* * *

La tarde era calurosa y el sol brillaba en el cielo aun con intensidad, el pasto se encontraba seco pero mantenía su color verde vivo, mientras que a su alrededor no había mas que pequeñas flores adornando ese bello jardín, el pequeño techo de madera que

La tarde era calurosa y el sol brillaba en el cielo aun con intensidad, el pasto se encontraba seco pero mantenía su color verde vivo, mientras que a su alrededor no había mas que pequeñas flores adornando ese bello jardín, el pequeño techo de madera que la protegía del sol mostraba ya un inicio de deterioro pero aun así era hermoso.

Hinata suspiro al verse ahí rodeada de esas hermosas flores de colores, a unos dos metros de ella se encontraban tres jóvenes vestidas al puro estilo árabe, la custodiaban como si de una princesa se tratase, cada vez que ella deseaba algo ellas simplemente se lo traían.

Había estado pensando toda la mañana sobre la proposición de Gaara y aun no encontraba un motivo suficiente para negarse a tal acción, tal vez seria la sorpresa del momento lo que la obligo a intentar encontrar un motivo de negativa, pero ahora sabia que era lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida, al final ella había resultado ser la princesa salvada por un valiente caballero de rojiza cabellera y unos ojos hermosos.

Se levanto con cuidado para no ensuciar el vestido y se dirigió al interior del hotel casi era hora de la comida, al recordar los estrictos horarios de la casa Hyuuga no pudo evitar la nostalgia de saber que su padre jamás la trato con cariño, había recibido esa mañana mas cuidados de los que jamás había recibido con su familia.

Cuando recordó a su familia el recuerdo triste de dos jóvenes que siempre estaban con ella provoco las lagrimas de sus ojos, sus dos mejores amigos Kiba y Shino, ellos habían sido amigos desde que ella recordaba, eran hijos de sirvientes de la casa pero siempre jugaban juntos incluso cuando ellos terminaron el entrenamiento del ejercito regresaron a pasar una temporada en su casa de la infancia.

Le enseñaron en esos dos años tantas cosas que ella desconocía, le había dado un regalo que jamás agradeció y por el cual ahora se encontraba en ese lugar, jamás podría agradecerles lo mucho que la ayudaron en los tiempos difíciles.

Hinata entro a su cuarto y vio a Temari arreglando un hermoso vestido azul claro, era una vestimenta típica de Suna.

- Hinata Gaara te manda disculpas no podrá comer esta tarde contigo pero prometió compensarlo esta noche- Temari le guiño el ojo y Hinata no pudo menos que sonrojarse.

- Lo entiendo Temari-san, yo se que el tiene mucho trabajo.

Temari ayudo a cambiarse de ropa a Hinata la condujo al comedor y tras acabar la comida se retiro con las tres jóvenes guardianas de Hinata para afinar detalles sobre el cuidado de la nueva prometida de su hermano.

Hinata le había comentado a Temari que tal vez seria mejor no dar la noticia de su resiente compromiso, o al menos no asta llegar a Suna donde su padre no pudiera llevarla de regreso a su casa.

Hinata se levanto de la mesa sin hacer el menor ruido y camino sigilosamente asta la puerta del restaurante del hotel saliendo sin siquiera atraer la menor atención, tras el ventanal había visto a Sasori, debía encontrar a Deidara y seguro el sabia donde verle.

Siguiéndolo llego hasta un laberinto de flores exóticas, eran enredaderas de diferentes colores, era tan hermoso, tras una vuelta se topo de frente con Sasori.

- Sasori-sama ha visto por algún lugar a Deidara-sama.- Sasori miro con detenimiento a la joven y al ver el símbolo de Suna en su vestido hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Se encontraba caminando por allá.

- Muchísimas gracias Sasori-Sama.

Hinata se adentro aun mas en el laberinto y ahí sentado frente a una pequeña fuente con los ojos cerrados y con varios pájaros blancos a su alrededor se encontraba el joven rubio.

Hinata podía ver como estaba en total calma, su respiración era pausada y esa camisa blanca de manta abierta asta medio pecho lo hacia verse tan sexy, su pecho bien formado lucia un espectacular bronceado y su pantalón era de vestir, se veía tremendamente sexy, tanto que no pudo suprimir un suspiro.

Deidara abrió sus hermosos ojos azules al escuchar el tenue suspiro, al ver a Hinata sonrió y le extendió la mano para que ella se sentara junto a él, y la invito a dejarse inundar por la naturaleza.

No sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo así, descansando dejándose llevar por el encantador ambiente que la rodeaba y al sentir la suave mano de Deidara sobre la suya la hacia temblar de un placer tan puro eh inocente.

Deidara abrió los ojos ya el sol se ocultaba y el cielo mostraba un hermoso tono rojizo con amarillo.

- Me buscaba Hinata – Hinata asintió.

- Quería agradecerle su ayuda en estos días y contarle un secreto Deidara-sama.- él rubio miro las ropas de Hinata y sintió una oleada de coraje que supo camuflajear con una mueca de seriedad.

Hinata contó pausadamente sin prisa sus nuevos planes, la aventura que estaba apunto de comenzar y el la escucho atento a cada palabra sin interrumpir dándole su tiempo y disfrutando de esa mirada entusiasta que ella desprendía en cada silaba.

- Es por eso que no permaneceré mas tiempo aquí Deiodara-sama.

- Lo comprendo, pero debo de advertir que aun cuando la moneda brilla al sol, es posible que no sea de oro.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con esto?- Hinata lo miro realmente contrariada.

- Hinata yo no quiero que te lleves una desilusión, pero déjame entregarte un regalo antes de que te marches, cuando estés en problemas te juro que yo te ayudare.

Hinata sintió y el la llevo asta la entrada del laberinto donde un criado de Suna ya la esperaba, él prometió enviarle el obsequio a su habitación esa misma noche.

Y así ambos se separaron para no verse en un largo tiempo.

* * *

Hinata estaba intranquila y se notaba, había algo en las ultimas palabras de Deidara que no la dejaban tranquila, es que acaso había algo malo con Gaara, o que ocurriría, la duda comenzó a adentrarse en su corazón.

Gaara y Hinata se encontraron en la zona privada del restaurante, no había nadie mas que ellos y eso la inquietaba un poco a ella, pero tratado de demostrar seguridad.

- He tomado una decisión Gaara-sama, y eh decidido ir a Suna y llevar acabo el matrimonio con usted- Gaara sonrió y Hinata no podía evitar que la voz se escuchara casi como un tenue susurro.

- Le prometo que jamás se arrepentirá.

- pero quisiera saber por que desea usted este matrimonio realmente cual es la verdad en su intensión.

Gaara miraba como la joven temblaba de nerviosismo ante su presencia, era dulce y hermosa sin duda, el suspiro y la miro fijamente mientras pedía que le sirvieran una copa de vino.

- Lo siento yo no bebo Gaara-sama- él la miro tranquilo calculando todos sus movimientos.

- La necesitara créame.

Gaara tomo un poco de su propia copa y suspiro, su voz era firme sin titubeo y eso intimido un poco a Hinata.

- es solo por que debo hacerlo antes de que acabe este mes, sino no lograre ser Kazakage, ¿me entiende verdad?

Hinata tomo de un trago el contenido de su copa, había esperado algo mas grave, pero se alegraba de que él se hubiera sincera para con ella.

Se decidió que a la mañana siguiente se tomara el vuelo a Suna, no habría escalar y podrían ellos irse conociendo en el camino, Hinata emprendía un camino que tal vez le traiga una inmensa felicidad y una inmensa tristeza cargada en cada paso.

* * *

Matsuri miraba por su ventana la noche en Suna, en el piso yacían los restos de un informe confidencial, sobre la cama se encontraba el expediente de Hinata Hyuuga la nueva prometida de Gaara, se odiaba así misma por haberse descuidado y en tan solo tres días haber perdido la oportunidad de ser la esposa del Kazakage de Suna, golpeo el marco de la ventana con fuerza logando que de su mano cayera una pequeña tarjeta negra con letras rojas en la cual sobresalía el nombre "Akatsuki".

Tal vez había perdido una batalla pero no la guerra.

* * *

Los preparativos para la boda se realizaban lentamente, desde la llegada de Hinata no había pasado más de media hora con Gaara, él tenía trabajo y ella lo entendía, pero al tercer día había comenzado a desesperarse.

Al recorrer el gran palacio ella sentía la soledad de la que tal vez seria su compañera por un largo tiempo, pero pronto descubrió una actividad realmente gratificante, al recorrer los pasillos comenzó a pensar que tal vez si ayudaba a la gente de Suna podría ocupar su tiempo.

Pero a cada día que pasaba en Suna Matsuri no perdía oportunidad de encontrar defectos en Hinata y es que todo lo que pudiera averiguar de esa joven serviría como arma mas adelante.

* * *

Hinata estaba harta de su soledad y sin pensarlo mucho y con pasos temblorosos logro llegar a la habitación de Gaara, debían pasar de las doce de la noche pero no importaba, si el no iba a ella iría a hablar con el después de todo necesitaba su permiso para salir del palacio.

Con lo que no contó la joven de cabello oscuro fue que Gaara se encontraba recién salido de la ducha, solo poseía una toalla amarrada en su cintura.

Hinata por otra parte vestía un fondo de dormir de tirantes con la espalda descubierta, era largo si, pero tan blanco y tan delgado que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, su bata era blanca aperlada un poco mas gruesa pero si se abría dejaría entre ver su espectacular cuerpo.

Ella toco tenuemente a la puerta sin saber que eso era la llamada para una noche que jamás olvidaría.

Gaara pensando que era su hermano abrió sin fijarse siquiera en ella, Hinata entro silenciosamente y cerro la puerta aun con mas calma, extrañado por el comportamiento educado de su hermano volteo y l que vio lo dejo sin palabras Hinata se había quitado la bata por el calor que se sentía en la habitación sin percatarse de las ropas (o de que no poseía estas) Gaara.

El la miro como si de un ángel se tratase, su corazón se detuvo súbitamente y comenzó a bombear un segundo después tan rápido que pensó que explotaría.

Ella se sonrojo y sus preciosos ojos brillaron ante el espectacular cuerpo que su prometido poseía.

El ambiente se lleno de un calor sensual y la luz se esfumo tras un pequeño chasquido de los focos, solo la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Soy malvada verdad?, pero apoco no les gusto este fin de capitulo, prometo no demorar en el siguiente capi, sino dejare de ver D gray man, pero bueno gracias por su apoyo y espero que les haga gustado el capi, al parecer la inspiración al final regreso.

Sayonara.


End file.
